The present invention relates to a connection contact in a single piece according to the preamble of claim 1 with two symmetrically arranged insulation displacement contacts.
Such a connection contact is known from EP-A2-0 344 526 (FIG. 10). The symmetrically arranged and similarly formed insulation displacement contacts of this known connection contact each have an insulation displacement slot, a contact and guiding surface and a shearing element. Additionally, the connection contact has two contact legs which are connected with one of their ends to one of the two insulation displacement contacts, a home contact being formed between the free ends of the contact legs. Both insulation displacement contacts are connected with each other by a linking section and thus form the connection contact in a single piece. In this known connection contact, the lead which is neither bared nor cut to length is pressed with a one-armed wiring tool, for example a screwdriver, into the insulation displacement slot. During this insertion, the lead insulation is partially severed in one operating step, the lead is contacted and the projecting lead end is cut off at the shearing element.
The home contact formed between the contact legs makes possible the insertion of a test or measuring connector by means of which the leads are examined. Additionally, protective devices can be inserted into the home contact.
In the known connection contact, the shearing elements are formed by two bent shearing strips. Further, the section linking both insulation displacement contacts consists of a flat wall section. The contact pressure between the contact legs of the home contact is formed by an asymmetrical stamping of both contact legs.